Reflection
by FiveOFanatic
Summary: The only source of light coming into her room was the moonlight shining in through her curtains. But it barely lit anything. One thing it did light? A reflection. Her reflection. But it wasn't really her. No, she didn't recognise the girl, the frightened girl staring back at her. She didn't recognise who was staring back at her. She didn't recognise herself. McKono Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first story so please go easy on me. And just to clarify a few things:**

**1- This is set after the Season 2 finale.**

**2- Although it does so, it does not follow the current Season 3 plot line, so you could say its AU.**

**3- There is no Catherine, because to be perfectly honest i'm not really her biggest fan.**

**And last but not least - This is a McKono story, it may just take a while for them to realize it themselves **

**Anyway... I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it's rather short though so i do apologize for that.**

* * *

It was dark.

So dark.

Darker than she could remember it ever being.

But then again she wasn't really surprised.

Waking up in the middle of the night had become a regular occurrence for her now. It was the same thing every night. The same dream, the same man pushing her into her beloved ocean and the same sweat covered body that would jump up in bed.

Looking on into the darkness of her room.

She was sure she had died that night. She had accepted it, she acknowledged the fact that she probably wasn't going to live, she wasn't going to get to catch any more waves, she wasn't going to make it to that dinner date she had with Kelly and she wasn't going to ever see her family again. Her family, her mother, father, her brothers, Chin, Danny, Grace, Steve. She wasn't going to get to live. She was going to die and she had accepted that. Ironic she had barely lived, a short twenty four years on the earth and she had already accepted that she was going to die. She was going to drown in the ocean she loved so much.

Her breathing was still erratic; her chest rose and fell along with them. She could feel her hair stuck to her forehead, damp from her perspiration and her body shook in cold shocks and her hands were gripping her sheets so tightly her knuckles were white.

She could hear the ocean outside her balcony. The waves hitting against the shore. It used to calm her, now? It only frightened her more; her once favourite sound now brought her nothing but pain.

Her room was dark.

Really dark.

The only source of light coming into her room was the moonlight shining in through her curtains.

But it barely lit anything.

One thing it did light?

A reflection.

_Her _reflection.

But it wasn't really her. No, she didn't recognise the girl, the frightened girl staring back at her.

She didn't recognise who was staring back at her.

She didn't recognise herself.

* * *

"Victim's name is Damien Hood, 54, divorced, 3 kids"

"The guy's completely normal, why kill him?"

"Nothing came back on his background check. No suspicious contacts, no secret affairs, her the guy even volunteered at the children's hospital. The guy's squeaky clean."

"What about his financials?"

There was a beat of silence. The three men standing around the smart table glanced at the slim woman sitting on the stool, her head resting on her hands, her gaze blankly staring ahead.

"Kono?"

"Kono?"

"Cuz?"

The brunette jumped at the louder voice, her attention snapping back to the case in front of her.

"Um sorry. Nothing, there was nothing on his financials. The normal spending accounts, business accounts, even had a donation account. The guy spent millions on various different charities"

Chin gave her another look. She recognised that one, it was the same on her father had on his face when he saw her lying on that hospital bed, the same one her brothers had, the same look Steve and Danny looked at her with. Like she was broken, like she was a doll that could be smashed at any moment, at the most delicate of touches. She hated that look; she hated it more than anything. She hated it because she knew they were right, she was broken. She had been since the event six months ago.

Steve and his mother had patched things up in a month.

Danny had gained shared joint custody of Grace in two.

Malia had left the hospital and gone back to Chin in three.

What about her? She had had complications. Water in her lungs, something about an infected cut she had suffered on a piece of coral as she tried to swim for her life. Three fractured ribs, a strained wrist, and a broken ankle all from the beating she received before he decided to push her to her death. And her trauma. Her post traumatic stress she still couldn't quite control.

It seemed everyone was on their way to healing. Everyone except her.

Steve and his mother.

Danny and his daughter.

Chin and his wife.

Who did she have?

Adam?

No, she'd made it quite clear it wasn't going to work. Her relationship with him just wasn't good. Not for her, not for him, not for them. She didn't love him; she loved the way she thought she could fix him. But she was more broken than he was, so just how was she supposed to help Adam when she couldn't even help herself?

"Kono!"

Her attention popped back to Danny, who was giving her a curious look. Curiosity, pity it seemed all the same to her now.

"You keep zoning out on us there sparky. The case too boring for you?" Danny teased a playful smile on his face.

Any other day she'd have smiled back, maybe even have laughed but she was just too exhausted to care.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess" She attempted a small smile, one the guys caught onto easily but thankfully they let it go. Good, she wasn't in the mood for another discussion on whether she should take some time off. She had taken more time off than anyone; it was also only her second case back. She didn't need time off. Time off meant time to think and thinking was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

She caught the look Steve was giving her. She caught his eyes with her own. They were still the bright, vibrant blue she remembered them to be. Full of life and adventure and fun and she couldn't hold back the frown on her face. She wondered if he could tell that her eyes no longer held the same glint.

If he did, he didn't show it because as fast she had looked at him, he had looked away focusing once more on the case in front of them.

"Well Chin you take Kono and go talk to the ex, Danny and I will go see if we can find anything at the victim's work. We'll meet back here in 2 hours"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was bright as it shone through the windscreen of her car and her sunglasses were doing little to help her escape the blinding light. She was sure she kept seeing white spots in her vision but shook it off, barely getting a couple of hours of sleep per night did that to you. She may have been exhausted but the little looks Chin kept sending her were starting to grate on her nerves and it didn't help that they were becoming more frequent.

She let out a sigh, her hands tightening on the steering wheels, "Seriously Cuz? Something on my face?"

Chin let out a small laugh, shaking his head, "No Kono, nothing on your face. Just wondering"

"Wondering what?"

"You seem… distracted"

Kono raised an eyebrow, "Distracted?"

"Yeah, distracted"

"I'm not distracted" Stated Kono, turning her attention back to the road in front of her. Chin sighed, his gaze focusing on the woman next to him for a few moments before he gave up and turned away.

Had she been that careless? She had tried so hard, so hard to pretend everything was okay. Everyone else was okay, so why wasn't she? Was she really that weak, so weak she couldn't seem to bounce back from something that seemed so insignificant. She survived, that should be all that mattered right? So why couldn't she just stop worrying about it? Why couldn't she just let it go? Why did she have to be so weak? She had promised herself when she first started Five O that she wasn't going to let herself be weak. She couldn't. Not when she was in an elite team with a Super Seal, a veteran Officer and well Danny. Danny had his own strong points. She wasn't as experienced as Chin, or as skilled as Danny or Steve. No she wasn't ever going to get to Steve's Super Seal status. She was aware from the very moment she agreed to go on the undercover op that fateful day at the beach that she was the weak link in the group, whether she liked it or not she would always have to prove that the place being offered to her in the task force was one she deserved.

"Cuz?"

Kono jumped slightly at the feel of Chin's warm hand on her arm. When did she ever feel this cold?

"Kono?"

She shook her head a little, her thoughts clearing. "Sorry, yeah?"

"It's the next turn. The right house"

Nodding silently Kono parked the car on the drive moving to exit she was stopped when she felt Chin's hand again, her gaze rose to meet his and she could see the worry in his eyes. She let out a small sigh forcing a smile.

"Chin, chill alright? I'm fine seriously just a little tired"

"Are you sure, you've been tired for a few weeks now. You coming down with something?"

Huh. Maybe she was, that could explain the constant cold she was feeling, and why she couldn't seem to sleep at night.

"Seriously Chin, I'm fine could we just do this already?"

Nodding the two cousins moved towards the large house.

* * *

Two hours. Two stupid hours she and Chin spent in the stuck up, snobby woman's house to find out nothing. Nothing. Her head was hurting. Her stomach was hurting. Hell, everything was hurting; apparently with all the money they had they had yet to invest on comfortable couches. But then again she doubted any of the victim's family spent time at home.

Did she mention the cold sweat she was experiencing? Apparently Chin's theory was becoming more and more apparent. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten before, her immune system was always ridiculously strong. But then again she wasn't that surprised with recent events everything seemed to be weaker, her body included.

"Hey guys, got anything?" Steve's loud and crisp voice sounded through the room as they entered headquarters.

Chin nodded as he moved towards the smart table, Kono following. "Apparently Mr Hood here was having a little fun on the outside"

Danny raised an eyebrow, his expression amused, "You don't say? You mean this rich millionaire was having an affair? Someone call the papers because I think we have ourselves a breakthrough"

Yeah, well Kono didn't need a full night's sleep to take in Danny's obvious sarcasm. She found it quite funny, Steve and Chin on the other hand? Not quite.

"Hilarious Daniel. But good Chin at least it's a lead. We can look into the mistress see if she's got anything in her background that may lead to something else"

Kono shared a look with Danny who leaned against the smart table across her/ the blonde she her a wink as she let out a small giggle, "Don't worry babe, they'll never understand our sense of humour"

"You got that right brah" Laughed Chin. "You two are worse than teenagers it's terrible"

"Hey! I'll have you know that our little Kono here was a lovely temperamental teenager a mere five years ago" Danny replied.

There it was again. Normally. Usually. Generally she would have laughed, taken a jab at both Danny and her cousin about her amazing matureness as a teenager but now? She felt insecure, she always felt insecure. Danny's little playful jab at her young age to her felt like a stab at the fact that she was inexperienced, like she wasn't worth being part of the team. She couldn't really blame them, she wouldn't want her either.

Steve sent Danny a look at the expression covering the young girl's face. They were worried about her, all of them. They had noticed the little things. The fact that she looked tired exhausted. How her movements seemed sloppy slightly at times. How she'd swayed last week walking out of her office. But she'd come back the next day, a coffee in hand in all her chirpiness and excitement and young energy and it would seemingly go away. But Steve knew better than that Danny knew better than that, Chin knew better than that. Worry. Worry for her. Worry for one of the most important people in all their lives.

The three men exchanged glances as Kono excused herself to the bathroom. She stood and moved and all of them caught onto the slight sway in her step as she walked. As the glass door quietly slid behind her thin frame Steve cleared his throat as Danny ran a hand through his hair.

Chin let out a long strained sigh. "I think we need to talk"

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**First of all thank you so so much to all of you who reviewed they were so lovely and completely put a smile on my face. Im so glad you are all enjoying my story and I totally agree with you all, Kono is completely underrated in the show and her story line is undeveloped completely. Just when it seems to be getting interesting the writers totally kill it, i mean come on the girl almost drowned and all she gets is a (completely adorable) scene with Adam and that's it? She almost died! **

**Oh dear, seriously. But yep sorry about the rant ^_^ **

**Yup so thank you so so so so so much for the reviews you are all absolutely awesome! **

**I hope you liked this next chapter ^_^**


End file.
